Edward Theophrastus Bombastus Van Elric Hohenheim
by AliceTop
Summary: Ed cant go back home so Truth sends him some where else, injury's and all. Ed soon find's out that he is part of a blood line, which you might ask? well one of a pureblood of corse.
1. Chapter 1: New beginings

**yhaaaaaa! new story! oh and i dont oun anything! except for the plot.**

* * *

><p>"This is the last transmutation the Fullmetal Alchemist will perform!" Ed slapped his hands on the cold cement earth and let the dark slithering hands take him.<p>

~~TRUTH~~

**"Hello~ Mr., A-c-h-e-m-i-s-t~"** Truth sang **"Back for your brother I suppose, and what will be your payment?"** Truth bent his head to the side

" My gate, for my brother!" Ed shouted. Truth let out a booming laph,

**"Yes, Yes. I would normally agree to that but, there is much more at cost here"** Truth looked at Ed ((can he do that?)) and grind **"You said you'll do anything to get your brother back correct?"** Ed shock his head in confidence **"you will get your brother back then!"** Truth cheered, but Ed stood his ground.

"But?" he questioned, "Something has to be taken". Truth suddenly looked very solemn

**"You, Edward Elric unfortunately now too much, and as my job I have to get rid of you, but lucky for you, I take pity and so."** Ed tensed **"For your brother I will send you to a different world, to keep your Alchemy I will make you one of the strongest immortals there,"** Truth stated

"Fine." Was all Ed said as the black hands dragged him into his new home, barley able to catch Truth's last words.

**"This will be amusing"** and then the door's shut without a noise, the darkness swallowing Ed.

**!**

_Cold_

what was that? Ed cracked his eye's

_Snow_

He stood up and regretted it soon after because he quickly hunched over and coughed spraying blood in the snow.

_Blood_

Ed soon realized that he still had all his injuries and was practically gushing out the red liquid, he spotted a house in the middle of the snow its light's glowing warmly welcoming all. He slandered over it looked only about 2 minutes away and most likely was, but you try getting there with a gaping hole in your side, that is when Ed realized he was fully clothed, gloves and all. _"so Truth does have some heart_" Ed thought.

He had finally reached the door. He raised his hand and knocked leaning his body against the frame of the door, "Damn that walk really tired me out" he heard approaching foot steeps and looked back to the door.

Yuki and Kaname where at Crosses with Zero to celebrate Zero's 25 birthday! There was a knock at the door and Yuki stood up telling them that she will get it. They all sat there waiting to see who it was when they heard Yuki's panicked shout's "Cross! Kaname!"

Ed looked at the person who answered the door, she was pretty with long brown/red hair, with her red eye's. Suddenly her face was covered in panic "Cross! Kaname!" she yelled grabbing hold of Ed's arm and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Um…I can…walk by myself." Ed said greeted by a swift 'no'

Two men came out of the doorway to the right and paused at the site and then rushed to help the girl.

"Is it…. at all possible….. for me… to….use your.. first aid?" Ed asked. The tall man with black/brown hair and red eye's grabbed Ed's left arm and seemed surprised at the weight of it but still managed to help drag him inside as the other tall man with blond/brown hair shut the door and ran to get the first aid

"sir, hold still! Don't try to walk!" the girl said as Ed tried to lean less heavily on them "zero!" she called and a man with Wight hair ran out of the room the rest of them came from.

"Yuki!" he rushed to her and soon took her spot holding up Ed

"Please, I don't need all this attention I just need some bandages" Ed said and to Kaname's and Zero's shock he stood up strait and started walking away

"Oh, no you don't! Your losing too much blood, at that rate you'll die" the gray eyed one said caching Ed as he stumbled

"pshhh, I had much worse!" Ed said trying hard to resist the constant pull of the two men

"sleep" the one with black hair said as he put his hand on Ed's forehead, they had somehow managed to get him in a sitting room where the girl and man where hurriedly getting wrapping out. Ed went cross eyed as he watched the man place his hand on his head and ordered him to sleep. Ed soon found himself feeling a slight tug of tiredness in the back of his mind, and narrowed his eye's at the man

_**"denied"**_ He said which made all head's tern to him along with wide eye's

"D-did he just not go to sleep?" asked the man with glasses

"does it look like im in-" Ed lurched and started coughing harshly until there was a sickening splert and then his body went limp. The floor now covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>hmmmm...good? bad? you tell me.<strong>

**garrr i curse myself for makeing _anouther_ story... i like it so far thou**

**Alice Top**


	2. Chapter 2: serprises all around

_**ok its up! i understand its short and ify but after i get it up to date ill come back and fix my mistake's aanndd~ now that i got the whole eplanation thing down all the rest of the chapters are going to be longer!**_

_**thanks to all who reviewed! love you all~~!**_

_**Action**_

* * *

><p>Ed's head was pounding, finding that it has perhaps became a habit of wakeing up with something hurting, God he hoped not for he could barely make out the conversation.<p>

"He lost too much blood, it's not your fault Yuki!" It was that one man with the glasses

"But cross, I could of helped him!" Replied Yuki.

"No my dear, it was far too late to help him." said a deeper voice. Ed sat up silently, God what was that smell? It smelt so good.

"Well glad you guys think I'm, done for" Ed stated standing up. Their conversation froze as they all looked at Ed.

"YOU WERE DEAD!" They all shouted except for the dark haired one. He simply just marched up to Ed and pulled him into a semi hug, Ed felt the man's nose against his hair and heard him inhale.

"Um, I don't think I smell that bad. Do i?" He asked only to have the man spin him around and look Ed in the eyes

"Please understand when I say this but, you're a vampire." The darker haired man looked deep into those golden pools of Ed's eyes "And, judging by your scent, your one of the rarest kind."

"Kaname! Are you saying he was sealed like me?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, but to be able to brake his seal all he had to do was die." Kaname explained, Ed's head hurt, he dident understand one thing that was coming out of there mouths.

"What are you saying?" he said, and then realized his voice was harsh, like he hadn't drunk in days. Suddenly the doors flew open down the hall way.

"Ed? Son are you here?" Came an, all too familiar voice to all of them.

"Isn't that the president?" Asked cross, confustion writen on his face.

"why would that man be hear?" asked Zero who has stade silent. His answer came when a rather older looking man popped his head in the entrance.

"Ed?" he asked again looking at the blond boy.

Ed looked up, dashing to his father Ed raised his fist and slugged him right in the face "Yes dad? I thought I smelt something rotting after I got here."

"You still hate me?" Asked his father, his voice laced with sarrow, the rest of the group just starring at the two men.

"Nope, that was the last one. For leaving Al and me… again." Ed said and what he said was true, he had forgevan his father.

"Lord,Van Hohenheim? You have a son?" Asked cross interrupting.

"Oh, yes!" Hohenheim grabbed Ed much to his discomfort and pushed him forward. "This is Edward Theophrastus Bombastus Van Elric Hohenheim, my son!" Ed was frozen.

"What did you say old man?" Hohenheim continued on with his speech.

"He is my eldest son, so Acores that makes him next in line." Yuki and Kaname both gasped and then bowed to Ed in a manner of respect.

"Old man what are you saying?" Asked Ed again starting to get scared to what his 'Dad' was about to say.

"Yes, you my son, even I know you aren't going to like this, especially since you just got here but, you are the first prince of vampires"

"…." Ed's head felt dizzy and his throat hurt, soon he welcomed the dark once again

"Son?"

"Prince!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>dundundunnnnnn~~<strong>_

_**Ed is a prince! well who is going to teach him? what is going to happen!**_

_**review please.**_

_**Alice Top!**_


	3. Chapter 3: butler madness

_Hellooooo my mineons! its been a veryyy long time...im sorry, about that and even more so about the short update but think about this...no school, only thing im doing this summer is harvest and a camp...ohhh yaa~~ ill just leave you thinking about the posibilitys there._

_i dont oun lickidy squat._

_onward!_

* * *

><p><em>'Yep, I'm screwed'<em>

You would think that by now his dad has made him suffer enough. HA! Guess what? You are sorely mistaken. Why? Because you try not murdering your father who you just so happened to forgive only seconds ago, after he tells you some mind blowing shit that ends up making you faint in shock! Yeah~…That's right whenever he gets out of this unconscious state he is_ sooooo_ slugging his 'Dad' in the face again.

At around 11 pm Ed's eye's opened "Yup, its official I will always wake up with some sort of pain!" Before you could blink Ed's father was right next to his side, Yuki and Kaname behind him, and then a whole lot of weirdo's that Ed didn't know behind them. The creepy group started whispering "It's the prince! He looks just like his father. Oooohhh! He is going to marry my daughter. I hope he takes a fancy to my son. Why does he look mad?"

"**Ed**!" he felt himself being hugged, spluttering and face going red Ed managed to choke out:

"D-dad!" His father suddenly grabbed his shoulders and looked in his matching golden eye's

"Are you all right! You fainted yesterday!" Ed seemed to ponder this as if he was forgetting something.

_'Ohhh yeah_…' smirking in his head Ed suddenly doubled over in pain.

"SON!"

"Prince!"

_*punch*_

**"…"**

To the other people in the room it looked like the prince was in serious pain but suddenly the King was on the ground clutching his face and the prince was smirking. Half of them wanted to see how the prince was doing but the other wanted to see how the King was doing.

Kaname decided for them. "Out! Out! I think you guys have hung around long enough. Out!" Yuki helped by herding them out the door and closing it after all the creepy figures were out.

"Ead! Whay dingd yofu pumph ma?" (Ed! Why did you punch me?) Kaname and Yuki gave a glance at each other wondering if anyone could understand that.

"Well," Ed crossed his arms over his chest sitting cross legged on the red bed. It was obvious that Ed had understood his dad's muffled voice "that was for dumping some deep shit on me after just waking up. FYI= I passed out, Edward Elric dosn't faint."

His dad stood up pointing an accusing finger at him. "It was not my fault!"

"We all know, that in some way, somehow, this was all your fault-" Ed seemed to want to say more but snapped his mouth shut, but the rest of the room caught it.

"What is it Edward?"

"D-"

Hohenheim seemed to perk up

"Da-"

Ed shuffled around playing with the end of his still bloodied shirt

"Dad…" He mumbled.

But that was enough for Hohenheim. Squealing like a fan girl, he picked up Ed and spun him around.

"I'm so happy Ed!"

"Never squeal like that again!" Ed snapped back.

Hohenheim seemed to snap out of it and placed Ed down. He looked at Kaname and then Ed.

"Sir, Kaname," Kaname seemed to snap to attention.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will be Edwards Butler and tooter."(hahahaha tater, LOL!) Hohenheim looked back at Ed and gave a sad smile "Sorry Ed but I need to go for a couple months."

Ed snorted and crossed his arms. "That didn't stop you from leaving mom." Hohenheim seemed hurt at that comment. Walking up to Kaname he whispered into his ear

"Good luck, and try to make him smile…It's been a long time."

And with that he grabbed Yuki and shut the door only leaving the newly appointed Butler and his pissed Master behind.

* * *

><p>bla bla bla...i think in the past mounth i have been so mutch crap i should be dead...but then you will miss me...or help bury me after making you guys wait this long for an update...naaaa~~ you love me dont you?<p>

hay look at that pritty blue button over there -


End file.
